Digimon Adventure The First Movie: Highton View Terrace
by morgan kingsley
Summary: This is a adaptation of the first film. The one with the younger Tai and Kari. Sorry ahead of time for lack of the Greymon and Parrotomon fight. If you don't like for that reason, I am fine with that. This is my 100,000 word special for my account.


**Authors Notes: This is a one shot adaptation of the short film Digimon Adventure. This is my 100,000 word special and I hope that you like it. Please forgive me ahead of time that very little of this has anything to do with the battle. Just a fair warning. If you think I should or shouldn't ever do a film adaptation again, tell me so in a PM or review. Now here is the story.**

* * *

><p>It was the year 1986, in a nice street named Highton View Terrace<p>

In order to understand and believe what kind of story I have to tell you, you first must open your minds and accept the idea of many different things happening. It may be hard, but this is what really happened on that day January 6th 1986.

My name is Kari Kaymia. This attack took place four years prior to a great journey with seven people. So at the time this happened, I was only seven. Despite me telling you all that happened, I am not the main focus here. There is something much beyond me in this. That I can only tell because of people I know and getting memory of these events. This was vital to that great journey I told you about. Without any further introducing, I will get started.

It was about noon of that day, when a young boy named Takeru came home from hanging out with one of his buddies. It was a average Saturday, and this friend was somebody named George, but he has little role in this. At the time, Takeru was only nine.

"Mom I'm home!" Takeru yelled so his mother would know it was him and he went right over to the couch. His mother walked out of the room she was in to start talking to him personally.

"You want to explain to me why you failed your spelling test once again? This has been going on with you almost every time. Why can't you ever do decently for once? I'm getting tired of letting to you get away with it. Well no more, tell me what the problem is and study your butt off until you fix that problem. Because when people ask now, I won't defend you. It's entirely your fault. Because you're a idiot boy who should be grateful that you were even born." His mom said, and Takeru sat there in front of her in shock. His little kid brain couldn't absorb what she was saying to him. Then he got up, and walked a few feet away from her.

"You know I'm not good at spelling. I've been telling you this for a long time, but you won't be listening to me as you keep on wanting me to be amazing. Just leave me alone about it. You may not know that I actually give some effort into this, but you just never see it." Takeru responded, and his mom grabbed him by the shoulder.

"All you do is say that. How about you get your work out, go to the table, and start working. If you put the effort in front of me, then I will leave you alone about it. As then I will start believing you more. So do that now. Or are you just saying that to make me shut up when I will tell you now that this will also not be working anymore." His mother told him, and Takeru started rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I will in just a moment. How about tomorrow?" Takeru asked, walking away from her even further until she called out to him again.

"Takeru not tomorrow. I will give you five minutes to get all the work out. By waiting, you are wasting a day of a chance to get all the work. To get smarter. To improve what you are failing at." His mother said, and Takeru put his hand out. Then walked out of the living room, and started to leave and go to the complex. A boy older than Takeru walked out of his room, and went to his mother. Being careful to be silent.

"Mom, how long do you think he will be out?" The older boy asked, and his mother put her hand on his shoulder. Then shook her head.

"I don't know Matt. Could be a couple minutes, or a few hours. You know, he will return sometime, so I will let him go in fact." She replied, and lowered herself enough to have them stare in the eyes directly. "I will win this no matter what. So let him resist I would say." But Matt walked back a couple feet away from her.

"Mom. What if something happens to him? I don't want to think of that." Matt was now starting to see some of his mothers faults. She looked at him for a moment without replying.

"Who cares? He's just a stupid boy. Nobody would miss him." Matt couldn't believe his mother was saying this.

"No, that's not true. I don't know why you would even consider that." He said. "You have some horrible thoughts. I'm surprised that you would even say that." Then his mother grabbed his arm.

"Matt, stop arguing. In fact, don't try arguing with me again. Let me take you to my room right now and I will give you proper punishment for arguing me." She said, and dragged him across the living room and into her own room. Once inside, she pushed him down, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Takeru was running across the complex hallway, and wasn't even caring who saw him or even what they had to say. That was until he bumped right into a boy, who looked middle school aged. He helped Takeru get up, and brush off all the dirt that was off the ground. Takeru looked at the boy, and saw how interesting he looked inside of glasses.<p>

"Hello. Sorry for bumping into you. What is your name? My name is Takeru. Wow when I think about it, I'm actually am rather hungry." Takeru said, and the other boy smiled. Then pointed at himself. Then told Takeru his name.

"My name is Joe. I live a couple places away. Maybe I can take you there. Nothing wrong with having a quick meal at my house. Actually just let me take you to my living place. Warning in advance for all crazy behavior that may be seen once you come inside." The other boy replied, and let Takeru follow him to his living place. Once there, he opened the door, and the two walked inside.

* * *

><p>At my house, I was asleep because I was tired from the school day. My older brother Tai was above me as we had a bunk bed. Then when I heard some weird noise I was forced to wake up because it so loud. I left my side of the bunk bed, and looked to see what it was.<p>

It looked like a egg next to a window. But the egg was not like one that would be seen everyday. For one thing, it had black stripes all up and down it. The egg was half of my height, and looked like one for a certain type of animal to hatch. I heard my brother Tai waking up to see what I was doing around making noise myself over.

When he got down and reached me, he saw the egg to and asked me what it was. "Kari, what is that egg doing here? Where did you get it?" Tai asked, and I shrugged. Because I only saw it maybe a minute or two before he did. Then he pointed at something, I looked over to see what it was.

"Does the screen look weird?" Tai asked, and I checked to see what it was. It looked like the screen in our room was glowing red. What looked like was on the center of the screen was a large eye. Like something was trying to watch us. I didn't know why or what it meant then, and I still don't now.

"It looks interesting." I said, and tried touching it. Then another noise was made. I turned back and saw that our bedroom door was open. Tai ran out to see what was going on. He noticed that our house cat was trying to chase the egg around. Tai chased after the egg, and reached it after he tripped around a couple times. Then Tai led the egg back to our room and closed the door. So that the cat wouldn't be able to reach it anymore.

"How was the cat able to reach the egg in the first place? I thought that the door was closed." I said, and Tai put the egg down. Between Tai and I, and we just stared at it for a few minutes. Waiting for it to do something. After a couple minutes, we both just gave up. As we decided that it wouldn't start hatching or anything like that.

Tai got up off the ground, and he walked up to the window. He wanted to see what it was, maybe the window was open and the egg just rolled in somehow. He looked around and saw that the window wasn't opened at all. So that couldn't have had anything to do with how the egg got in. So we had to remove one option out of the way.

I still sat there, looking to see what would happen if anything would happen to the egg. I only looked away when I decided to check on Tai on the whole window it. I then looked back at the egg. Not even caring if anything would happen anymore. I was just doing it out of being bored. Because if I recalled correctly, nothing was really on my plans for the day.

Then after a bit, I saw a slight crack. I tocched it, and the crack I saw increased by a little bit. Then I picked it up, and the crack increased even more. Tai walked up to me, and the crack increased to going around the entire egg. He sat down, that was when the egg fully cracked and the egg hatched fully. It revealed a weird black looking thing.

"What the heck is that thing? I never even heard or seen of something like this." Tai said, and I looked at him like he was doing something wrong and being mean to this thing.

"Hey, it has feelings to." I said, and Tai rolled his eyes at me. The baby thing started jumping around, and going around me what would feel like fifteen times. To the point were even I was getting bored and tired of the baby doing it.

Now there was something else to think about. What are we going to do with this thing? What if our parents walked into this and saw it? Would we pretend like it was a toy or something? This was actually becoming more of something I was concerned about the more I put my mind around it. Tai put one of his hands on his head. I didn't even know why he was doing it. Just probably because he was starting to think about the same problems as me I would have guessed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Takeru was eating lunch with Joe. They were talking about their families. They found out after a few minutes of talking that they both had older brothers.<p>

"My brother Jim isn't here today. He said that he was doing a school project now so he can catch up on his work. He is really taking his time to do a lot of things now. Like you know, losing weight. He was very fat. I would guess that he lost a tenth of his weight." Joe told Takeru, and Takeru was thinking about what he would tell Joe.

"My brother and I are just people who get along by living in the same place. I have a feeling that if we lived in a different place or weren't related at all, that we would get along far less. Or maybe we wouldn't have ever talked to each other at all." Takeru replied to Joe, and they remained silent for a little bit. That was when they heard a different noise. Both of them ran to their windows. Down below, they saw a egg. It was moving in a wobbling way for a bit, and nobody was on the street to walk by and pick it up. After a bit, it hatched. It looked like a small bird thing. Green with a metal beak. Joe turned at Takeru, about to ask the same question that Takeru was thinking about.

"Do you think that this is a real thing from normal life? Because I never seen a thing like that. Even in recorded data. This just looks strange." Joe said, and Takeru shook his head. He was just as confused as Joe was on this.

"Maybe we can ask around and see if it belongs to anybody? I wonder if the news will catch this if this really is a new type of thing being." Takeru told Joe, and walked back a few feet. "I wonder how my brother Matt is doing. I hope he's doing alright." Joe turned at Takeru, and walked towards him. Leaving the window alone.

"How about I call my brother Jim to see what he thinks. Maybe he will have something to say about it." Joe replied, and went over to the house phone. Then he started dailing the number of his brother. Hoping that it would pick up. When it did, Joe started speaking to it. "Jim, can we speak for a moment?" Joe asked, as Takeru watched the thing that hatched from the egg grow by two feet. Soon it might be the size of a adult bird, he believed.

* * *

><p>A boy named Izzy Izumi was trying to sleep at that moment. But the noise of the baby bird that it was making on the streets woke up up. "If this is my new alarm clock, I'm going to be so mad." Izzy said, and got out of his bed. He tried to turn his alarm off because that's what he thought it was all about at first. When he saw that it wasn't, he had to check out some other stuff. He went over to the window, and saw the bird.<p>

"What the heck is that thing?" Izzy asked, since the bird that hatched from the egg was now over four feet. It was already a sixth of the size it was going to be when it would fully stop growing. "Okay, I'm offically scared. Thankfully this is not my new alarm though." Izzy said, and didn't move away from the window. Instead, he picked up a notebook that was on the floor, a pencil next to it, and started taking notes on it. Recording everything that he found interesting.

* * *

><p>Tai tried to hide the new baby that we had in our room under his blanket. It sounded like s smart and safe idea, so I went along with it. We both went on his part of his bed, and covered it up by his blanket as fast as possible. Still, it must have taken five minutes or so just to do that.<p>

"Yes, now we got that dealt with. I think that will be fine for a day or two. Or until we find a better place to put it. Because I doubt that we can take care of it for more than a week at the most." Tai told me, and he laid down on the bed. I stared at the giant lump, wondering if our parents would have noticed it. I wished that would have been the case. That would been nothing compared to what was about to happen like two minutes later.

So after we got a little bit of a good rest, the lump started growing. Then the blanket started ripping up. I stared as the baby grew from a well baby to a orange dinosaur. I will say though that while we did meet something of the same specie later on in life, this was not the particular one we met and grew to become strong friends with.

It started running away from the bed and towards the window. Then Tai opened it at the last second when he saw that it was going to jump out. At the last second before leaving, it grabbed me and then jumped out. Falling directly towards the ground. Then destroyed some cars and phone poles. I was covering my face the entire time. Tai started running down all the stairs to reach us. When he did, nearly ten minutes had passed. Then he got on the dinosaur, to make sure I was safe.

* * *

><p>Joe and Takeru saw the dinosaur jump out of our house. But neither of them saw us in there. Takeru started pulling at Joe's shorts. Joe was now getting through with his brother.<p>

"Jim. I have this thing to talk to you about. I saw this giant dinosaur and a huge bird that keeps growing. I know this maybe sound insane, but this is honestly happening. What do you suggest?" Then he listened to the phone a little bit. Takeru was trying to hear what Jim was saying as well. "I have this boy with me. Why?" Then he listened a little bit longer. "Yes Jim, we will be leaving the house as soon as possible. Do you suggest the fire escape?" More silence, then Joe spoke again. "Yes, will do." Joe then hung up, and turned towards Takeru.

"What was that about?" Takeru asked, and Joe picked him up. Then opened his bedroom window, and left out through it. Then started going to the fire escape.

"Takeru, we're going to my brothers location right now. He is currently at the Subway. He will be waiting for us. He plans for us to leave town for the night. Are you sure your parents will be fine with this?" Takeru nodded.

"I'm more worried about my safety right now. My parents should probably try that. Maybe my brother Matt can be with them and we can meet there." Takeru responded, and Joe shook his head. As they were now half way down the fire escape.

"My brother say just who was with me at the moment. Which is just you. Don't worry, you will see your brother Matt and both your parents again soon. Just follow me along to the Subway and we will find my brother Jim there." Joe told him, and Takeru had a hard time accepting it, but he did.

"Fine. You're right. I will see them again after all this." Takeru responded, and they were now all the way down the fire escape. Then the two started running towards the Subway by Joe's directions.

* * *

><p>When Izzy saw the bird and dinosaur advancing at each other, he gasped a little. "How did a dinosaur show up to our streets?" Izzy asked, and started taking the notes he was at a even faster pace. Then he got up, to get a closer look. He walked outside by opening up the window. Then stepped onto the metal walking area. Then he started drawing pictures of the thing that was playing out.<p>

* * *

><p>A girl around the same age as Izzy was also watching the events happen. She was already trying to get outside. But she was asleep until the dinosaur jumped out of Tai's room. This gril was named Mimi. Her mom and father went into the room and saw her looking out the window. They tried going to her, but decided not to. Since they assumed they would have scared her if they did. So the two walked out, and left her alone.<p>

"Maybe they're shooting a film now." Mimi said, playing with her pink teddy bear. Then the dinosaur and bird got even closer to each other. Mimi couldn't take her eyes off of what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Tai and I were still on the dinosaurs back until they reached the end of a street. Then placed us down. Tai held onto me, making sure I wouldn't try to run for the dinosaur. He knew that it was going into a battle with the bird.<p>

"Tai let go. I don't to see it get hurt." I said, and Tai held on even harder. Since he knew that I was going to try harder myself. Then the dinosaur looked at us.

"My name is Agumon. Don't you forget that." The dinosaur said, and ran at the bird. The bird was now over twenty feet tall. "Peppa Breath!" The dinosaur yelled a attack, and a ball of fire bounced off of the bird. Only later would we find out that this bird was named Parratomon.

The bird grabbed a hold of Agumon, and started spinning it around. Then threw it down at the ground. Agumon tried to get up, but had a hard time doing so. Then it tried using Peppa Breath again, but instead hit some house windows. the bird swung its arm around, and destroyed light poles. Then walked around a little bit, breaking several trees. The tress fell down and broke several peoples cars. Tai pulled at me, and started leading me away from this place. The more the fight continued, the less I resisted against his pulling. We started running away and wanted to head to the bridge. We thought that we would be safe there. We would be wrong as we later found out.

Then Agumon saw what we were doing. It was deep down worried that we weren't going to be safe. So they focused harder and found some power that they thought it couldn't get. It was digivolving.

"Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, and was now nearly the size of the bird. The new Greymon grabbed a hold of the birds hands, and started to breath bigger fire on it. "Nova Blast!" It yelled, and the bird started pushing Greymon back. Running him into the bridge.

* * *

><p>Takeru's older brother Matt was watching this battle as well. When he was looking out the window, he had binoculars. Looking at every detail amazed. "I wonder if Takeru is okay." Matt said, still not taking his eyes off the fight. His mother was out of the room for the moment, but that didn't mean she was done with him quite yet. "I also wonder how dad would feel if he saw this." Matt kept muttering all the possibilities under his breath. That was when his mother walked back.<p>

"Matt, let's get back to what we were doing." She said, and Matt dropped the binoculars. Scared, he looked at her. Then he went up to his mother, and laid down on his bed.

* * *

><p>Joe and Takeru were running all the way to the Subway station, and they were close to it. Takeru was struggling to keep running after a while, so Joe carried him the rest of the way. "I will not lose you just because you might be a little bit tired. You will return to your family, I will keep this promise. But first we must see my brother." Joe said, and Takeru brought up a point Joe didn't consider prior.<p>

"What if they die tonight? What if we come back with nothing to return to? Did you ever consider that?" Takeru snapped, and Joe stopped for a moment. Thinking about it, he suddenly felt very sad. Joe replied to his questions as they still ran to the Subway station.

"I never thought of that before. I feel bad for not thinking of this at all. Sorry Takeru. But still, we have to go. It's closer to reach the station than it is to get back to our houses." Joe said, and they kept walking to the Subway station. When they got close, the two came in through the sides. Which was where Jim was was waiting for the two of them.

"Here we are. This is the boy I was talking about." Joe said when they reached him. Then Jim sat them down. The three didn't do anything besides sit around.

"We're going to stay here until this is all over. I was lying on purpose when I said that we would be going somewhere else. But let's sit. We can talk for a while." Jim said, as nobody else was in the train.

* * *

><p>Izzy stopped taking notes of the events when he was looking at the fight with Greymon and Parrotomon. Instead he just watched it all in awe. As if this was something he never saw or never would see again. He even held his hand out. Because he felt that each inch got him closer to feeling the reality of the situation. Too bad he couldn't get out of his home and touch it for himself. His parents wouldn't let him get twenty feet away from their living place. So he was forced to just watch and be satisfied with that. "Could this be a dream?" This was one thing he was both thinking and asking out loud to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Mimi was watching in awe over this. It was all she could really have done. She couldn't move. She was just frozen. There was nothing to really think on this. It was interesting, but that was all she could really think.<p>

* * *

><p>The last to see the fight was a girl about my brother Tai's age. She was getting home from playing soccer practice and opened her window to get some nice breeze out. Her mom didn't say anything as she walked in. But there was a faint smile on her face. Because while she herself couldn't care less about soccer, her child loved it. So she approved of it. This girls name was Sora, and she was also friends with Tai.<p>

When she saw the fight happening, she nearly screamed. Then kept it together, as she didn't want her mother to think that she could possibly be scared over anything at all. Then she thought of Tai and all her other friends. Where any of them witnessing this was what she thought? Obviously she had no clue that Tai and were there seeing the fight with Parrotomon and Greymon. She sat down to absorb in all the details.

* * *

><p>Tai and I kept running up the stairs that led to the bridge. But that plan stopped when Parrotomon pushed Greymon into the bridge, breaking it in half. We had no choice but to stay on the stairs now. Greymon picked up Parrotomon and threw it down on the ground. Getting ready to make a attack, Parrotomon got back up and tried fighting at Greymon back.<p>

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired at Parrotomon for almost a minute, and burnt it to death. The bones staying on the ground while a door opened for Greymon to leave this town. Then it looked at us for a departure.

"Thanks for looking after me for a while. But in order for you all to be safe, I must leave now. I don't even know how I got here. Please remember me for the future." Greymon said, and I hugged it running out from the stairs. Tai stood there watching. Then he called out to me.

"Kari! Get back here away from that monster!" Tai said, and I went back to him. Greymon looked at us, and went back into the door. It closed, and that lost all connection we could possibly have with Greymon.

"Let's go back home." Tai demanded me, and I did without wanting to. Despite not knowin Greymon for more than a hour, I still missed it already. We went back to our house, and I jumped on my bed. Drifting to sleep slowly. Tai watched me for a while sitting and then went to his bed.

* * *

><p>Everybody else looking out the windows Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy all left their windows and went into their rooms. Matt looked at his mother, and his father came back from work right at that moment. He sat down at the couch after he made a glass of beer from the fridge.<p>

"Hard day at work. Leave me alone Nancy about the beer. It's been the first time in six months, I think it's okay. Besides, you had some last night." Matt and Takeru's father said, and drank it. Then washed the cup, dried it and put it away.

Another place Sora was laying down on her bed. She didn't know what to think of it. No way she would tell her mom. She wouldn't believe her. Wonder how Tai would react to this. Either he would listen or thing she was crazy.

Mimi fell asleep thinking about it. Her parents walked in after a bit and saw her smiling. Her father was holding her mothers shoulders, and they closed the door. Letting the light from the living room be distracting anymore.

Izzy stayed up for a while and took note on everything. "This would be a amazing thing to tell to everybody at class." He said still taking notes. Then closed the book and went to sleep at eleven.

* * *

><p>At that time, Joe, Takeru, and Jim were ready to go home.<p>

"We should be heading back now. We've been here for a while." Jim told them, and then turned at Takeru. "You know, you're actually a bright and smart kid. Don't listen to what your parents say. Thanks for that talk we had. Remember both of you that from this day forward, your lives will be different. Even if you see it now or not." So Jim led them to his car and drove the two to their homes. At Joe's, Jim and Joe walked inside and said good-bye to Takeru. Then Takeru walked the feet feet to his place. When he walked inside, everybody was looking at him scared.

His father ran to him, and hugged him tightly. Matt looked a combo of happy, impressed, angry, worried, and just disappointed. His mother on the other hand was just angry.

"Takeru, you have some explaining to do." His mother said, and Takeru broke down. He just said something with no real thought pattern.

"I saw two monsters fighting today. A dinosaur and giant bird." Takeru answered, and his mother gave him a confused look. "Don't believe me do you, ask Matt? There is no way he missed it." His mother looked at Matt then.

"Did you see two monsters fighting today?" She asked annoyed, and Matt looked at Takeru. He did, but he didn't want to get in trouble to. So he lied, and shook his head.

"He's crazy." Matt replied, and his and Takeru's father looked at them both.

"See, now tell me what really happened Takeru?" His mother responded, and that was when Takeru and Matt's father stepped in.

"Let me talk to him personally." Their father said, and pulled Takeru to his room. "I want to talk to you alone." Takeru started crying, because something about his fathers presence scared him. Like he went through hell and back as a younger person. Also considering that he would have been in his sixties almost was also another thing that worried him.

"I'm telling the truth dad. Why can't you trust me?" Takeru pleaded before he was even going to get yelled at.

"I believe you. For my own reasons." His father said. Then the look on his eyes at the moment made Takeru see a side he never found in his father. Insecurity. In this, he looked like everything in the world would break down. Like there really was more to him than he ever let on. Like everything of a past was hitting him. "But I still want to talk."

"If you believe me, then what about?" Takeru asked, and his father put his hand on Takeru's left shoulder.

"It's not a matter of if you are lying or now. Because if you are, I forgive you no matter what. We all screw up and in my years, some events of my early teen hood made me realize that I should always forgive no matter who or what is lying or doing wrong. No matter the deed, I have to forgive." His father said, and looked at Takeru, as if he was about to say something.

"But I didn't lie." Takeru said again, and his father sighed a little. Like he didn't get it.

"I said it doesn't matter if you are or not I still forgive. Let me tell you tale of forgiveness. It didn't happen, but I still like it. There were a few people with monster friends. One of these mosters that they grew attached to was power hungry. When it got power, it didn't want to lose it. Leading to it killing one of the humans partner monsters. One of these people who hadn't done much before wanted to do so much then, but he couldn't. He stood there, only helping at the end. When the partner was already dead. Despite this, the human who had the partner that died didn't want this new enemy to get killed. Seeing that their partner would never come back just by that. The killer went on a journey of redemption, helping the group many times facing their true enemy. He was misguided, but in the end despite this horrible event, he was good and used his powers for that. When he asked this girl who had her partner die if she could or would ever forgive him, she accepted him and they became friends again. Then he was fully redeemed. That is why I can forgive you. If this girl who had her great friend get murdered, but she forgave the murderer leads me to be able to forgive you over a lie if you ever told one." Takeru's dad told the story, and started crying while telling it. He got up, walked a few feet to the wall and put his head against the wall. "If only the one who wanted to stop it did. What if it was his fault in the end?" Then he looked at Takeru. "It's a touching tale I learned about during World War 2. 1940 to be exact, and this little tale was both on Earth and another world. it never happened, so don't believe in it. But I still think it's a good thought promoting tale." Takeru's father said, and Takeru ran to him. He joined his father in crying a bit.

"Thank you dad. For everything that you have done. Your work, this moment, looking over Matt and I, that tale, and anything I missed. I know my opinion may change over the years, but you are one of the most understanding and well thought people I have ever had the pleasure to know. Thank you again. I love you so much." Takeru told him while he was crying. His father told him something in his ears.

"I love you to. Not because you're my kid, but because you have so much ahead of you. You are one truly great kid." He responded, and they kept their hug for a little bit longer before thy let go. Takeru was about to walk out, when his father called out to him.

"You know, I don't think Takeru really fits you. How about a new name? You know like T.A., the first two letters of your name? What do you think of this idea?" Takeru nodded, then had a idea.

"Why not T.K.?" Takeru suggested, and his father smiled and nodded. Approving of the idea.

"I like that idea. From now on, you will be called T.K. Thank you for listening to that short tale. It really means a lot to me. You should head to bed." His father said, and Takeru, the new T.K. went to his bed to sleep.

* * *

><p>You may be wondering, what happened to all of us? Well, here is a quick overview of what happened to all of us four months later.<p>

Matt and T.K.'s parents got into a fight because he found out what she had did to Matt that night as punishment for arguing. They divorced in that four month time. T.K. went with the mom, and Matt went with the dad.

Joe and Jim had a progressively stronger relationship to their already strong one. Jim started working out to lose weight and Joe became a better student at school and knew of this new kid named Sam. A kid a little older than him who had a younger brother named Ken.

Mimi who had moved to Japan only shortly prior to that was now starting to get more popular among her class. People started respecting her more and she got a name among the class.

Izzy became interested in so many new things. He wanted to become the smartest person he could. Even considered investing in a laptop. Like he would ever get one. Still, the man has goals now.

Sora faced a soccer injury and couldn't be the championship that year. Her mother is more strict on her playing because of that injury. She cares for her safety, even if Sora doesn't see it. This has led to a few arguments over time.

Tai has for that reason been able to get the fifth grade males team to victory that year. Tai was popular in his class for a entire month believe it or not. If only didn't mess us, she could have been him. He will now be a part of the sixth grade team.

I always thought about that night. If I would meet Greymon again. I knew that after four months, I should have given up. But there was a part of me that still believed in it with all my heart.

So that is all of us who witnessed the events. This was passed off as a terrorist attack. Several hundred people died and was considered to one of the worst. Nobody thinks that these were monsters fighting. Just somebody from a different country attacking us over and over again. But the eight of us, including Jim knew better. This would become known as the Highton View Terrace Attack Of 1986.


End file.
